Ellos ¿qué?
by The little Cullen
Summary: 20 cosas que nunca supimos acerca de los personajes de Crepúsculo.
1. Bella

_Ya saben, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn no me pertenece... La historia es de Alice Cullen1227. Yo solo traduzco_.

* * *

**Ella ¿qué?**

_20 cosas que nunca supimos de Bella_

Cuando Bella vivió en Phoenix, ella deseaba en secreto, visitar a Charlie en ocasiones, al menos ahí no estaba a cien grados.

--

Ella mintió cuando dijo que Charlie se veía bien con bigote.

--

Ella tenía un pequeño osito de felpa que amaba, pero una vez llegada a Forks, lo escondió detrás de su armario.

--

En la primera práctica de Ballet de Bella, ella se torció su tobillo, tratando de realizar un salto simple. Por eso ella estaba en la parte de atrás en su primer recital. Ella era un árbol.

--

Ella temía ir a las prácticas de Ballet después de esto.

--

Ella es alérgica a los perros. Lo descubrió cuando Renée le compró a Bella un perrito una navidad. Bella estornudó de un modo incontrolable durante días. Una vez que descubrió que Jacob era un hombre lobo, ella gastó el dinero de la gasolina de semanas para comprar medicina para la alergia, y averiguar que ella no lo necesitaba. Cuando Edward volvió, él encontró un número incontable de cajas de medicina para alergia en el cuarto de Bella. El decidió no mencionarlo.

--

Bella accidentalmente bebió una no-virgen piña colada (N/T: sería como una piña colada con alcohol) cuando vivía con Renée. La resaca fue terrible. Entonces ella juro que el alcohol no volvería a tocar sus labios.

--

Ella lo juró de nuevo cuando sucedió por segunda vez.

--

En realidad ella tuvo miedo a los perros por un tiempo cuando era niña. Renée le tomaba el pelo sin parar. Algunas de sus palabras fueron _"Vamos Bella, nunca va a haber un perro gigantesco que pueda matarte"._

--

Bella se rió cuando estaba en su casa y recordó esto después de averiguar que Jacob era un hombre lobo.

--

No le gusta lavar los platos, pero sabe que Charlie lo odia más.

--

Cuando vio por primera vez a Edward pensó en acercársele pero lo pensó mejor.

--

Bella no lo recuerda, pero cuando era niña ella idolatraba a Jacob.

--

Bella leyó un libro de vampiros cuando tenía 10 años y no pudo dormir sola en todo un mes.

--

Cuando hace frío en su habitación ella en secreto desea que Jacob estuviera allí.

--

Bella era tan torpe que accidentalmente prendió fuego al cabello de Renée con una vela cuando ella niña. Es por eso que Renée lo mantiene corto.

--

Cuando Bella vio por primera vez a Edward ella también deseó que el fuera un sueño de modo de que ella nunca fuera atrapada bostezando por él.

--

Después de ver a Carlisle en el hospital por primera vez, ella secretamente deseaba que el fuera una estrella de cine, para que pudiera colgar un póster de él en su habitación. Ella rápidamente desterró este pensamiento después de recordar que el era el padre de Edward.

--

Incluso aunque ella lo ame hasta la muerte (literalmente) ella piensa que Edward es en realidad un nombre pasado de moda.

--

Ella se tropezó intencionalmente una vez con la intención que Edward pudiera salvarla.

_Si desean que Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul o cualquier otro personaje les haga una visita 'nocturna' solo denle al botoncio de GO!! xD_


	2. Edward

**Disclaimair:** _El lindo-sexy-apuesto-caballeroso-encantador-y.poseedor.de.una.sonrisa.de.muerte-vampiro mejor conocido como Edward no me pertenece (_

_Todo es de la fantastica Meyer y la historia es de Alice Cullen1227. Yo solo traduzco_

* * *

**El… ¿qué?**

_20 cosas que nunca supimos de Edward_

Él se tomo un tiempo para permitirse amar a Bella. Después de todo había muchos conflictos. Aunque por lo general era desinteresado, esta fue la cosa más egoísta que alguna vez ha hecho.

--

Cuando finalmente entendió que Bella quería hacer "eso" con él, comprendió que era un virgen de un siglo.

--

Siendo humano, fue bastante codiciado por la población femenina en su ciudad. Todos los días una rubia que luego le recordaría horriblemente Rosalie, se acercaría a él con un ramo de flores que olían como lirios. Irónicamente el nombre de la chica era Lily. Él aprendió a odiar esa flor.

--

¿Deporte que le gustó? Gimnasia

--

Una vez fue atrapado por Emmett cantando "Staying Alive".

--

Ama a Bella hasta la muerte, literalmente, pero el piensa que el segundo nombre Marie es muy común. También Marie era el nombre de una de sus cazadoras.

--

Piensa en Carlisle como su padre, pero se pregunta quien en su sano juicio puede llamar a su hijo "Carlisle".

--

Todavía esta en Shock de que Bella este aún siga viva.

--

Una vez grito "Cállate" en la silenciosa casa Cullen, excepto por la TV. Todos estaban viendo un documental de vampiros.

--

Solo una vez ha estado borracho en su vida y despertó con Lily estando sobre de él. Honestamente él no quiso saber lo que sucedió.

--

Una vez atrapó a Rosalie y Jacob trabajando juntos con los coches. El se fue lejos del garaje con el impulso repentino de encontrar a Bella y gritó.

--

Una vez encontró una tonelada de cajas de medicina para alergia en el cuarto de Bella. Pensó que esto podría tener que ver con Jacob, pero decidió no mencionarlo.

--

El solo gasta un total de 0.5 segundos en su cabello cada mañana. El aspecto de desorden ocasional es real por estar acostado sobre un sofá 8 horas leyendo o escuchando música.

--

Escuchó a Rosalie cantando, "I'm a Barbie Girl" Ella tenía un voz hermosa, pero había un poco de choques en su cuarto, a raíz de la primera línea.

--

Edward tiene un vestidor muy conservador. Eso paso porque él trataba de encontrar una camiseta que Alice le había comprado, en su closet y se perdió. El armario era la mitad de una de sus antiguas casas. Él decidió seguir andando y rompió una pared. ¿A dónde lo condujo la pared? Al cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett. Decidió que prefería el closet.

--

En su antigua vida, él era justo como Bella en el sentido que no soportaba la sangre.

--

Una vez el estuvo extremadamente sediento y de pronto, las nubes parecían grizzlies, pumas, jaguares…

--

Hubo una semana en la cual Rosalie le gritaba en voz alta cosas.

--

A veces se asusta cuando Charlie aun viste la funda de su pistola.

--

Tan desesperado estaba por averiguar que hacía Bella en La push, que alquilo a Jessica como espía por medio de persuasión, seducción y dinero.

_Espero que todas hayan recibidos sus visitas nocturas... y como saben las q dejen reviews recibirán las gracias personalmente por: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Seth, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul o cualquier otro vampiro/hombre lobo/humano que deseen... xD_

_Gracias a los que pusieron la historia entre sus favoritos o alerta, pero especialmente a: _

**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen, Lady Mackenzie, Victoria Balck, Mary.D.Spunk.Ransom, kathyta90, ara243, Citus, -bonii, Diannita Cullen, elianna.cullen y sarah**

_no saben que feliz me hicieron sus reviews..._


	3. Rosalie

_Ya __saben__, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn no me __pertenece__... __La historia es de **Alice Cullen1227.** Yo solo traduzco_.

_Aquí esta un chap... esta vez..._ **Rosalie**

* * *

**Ella ¿qué?**

_20… bueno esta vez son 14 cosas que nunca supimos de Rosalie_

Cuando por primera vez vio a Emmett, fue como si algo superpoderoso se apoderara de ella. No supo que era, pero sabía que era fuerte. En un rápido impulso, levantó a Emmett y supo qué hacer. El olor de su sangre, pero viéndolo, pudo resistirse. Eso fue la mejor decisión que ha tomado.

--

Rosalie _realmente _quería tener niños. Cuando era más pequeña, solía jugar a la "casita" ella sola, fingiendo ser la mamá de muchas muñecas. Ella siempre les ponía nombres. Su primera niña tendría el nombre de Ashley Marie. Luego tendría un muchacho llamado Michael John. Estas memorias humanas todavía siguen rondando por su cabeza. Cuando Bella se embarazó, ella sintió una mezcla de emociones. Furia, celos, incredulidad, y el más confuso de todo, remordimiento.

--

Nunca hay un día que pase en que no esté amargada por ser un vampiro. Pero los días que pasa con Emmett, susurrándole en la oscuridad, riéndose tontamente, contándole historias, la hacen sentir humana de nuevo. Es como una clase de compensación por comenzar una nueva vida.

--

Ella era una chica de clase alta. Una vez fue de compras con Alice y se quedaron viendo una tienda de Hot Topic, repugnantemente. Por esto, desde luego, se ganó varias miradas.

--

¿Piensa en Edward cómo familia? Si, de alguna forma, lo ve más como su primo segundo lejano, el cual siempre está en su casa.

--

Rosalie entró en la escuela de medicina una vez. Obviamente paso con altas calificaciones. Cuando llego el momento de ser un doctor real, tenía mal temperamento con los pacientes que de repente olvidaban sus síntomas una vez que la veían.

--

Una vez leyó "La otra chica Bolena". Se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a Anna Bolena. Bella, ambiciosa y orgullosa de sí misma.

--

Tal vez ella es bella, pero cuando era humana le preocupa, que eso fuero todo lo que los demás vieran. Ella intentó, realmente, hacer que las personas la vieran diferente, pero no funcionó. Al final, aprendió a amar su belleza.

--

Hubo una semana en que le gritaba cosas a Edward mentalmente. ¿Qué provocó esto? Edward la llamó Rose y ella aún no le había dado su permiso. Esme, algo confusa, intentó detener esto.

--

Bella. A ella la odio desde la primera vez. Ella no tenía ningún derecho de meterse en su familia. No había nada, _nada, _que la hiciera perdonarla por eso. Ella era una humana tonta que iba a tirar su vida cuando era lo que más quería Rosalie. Cuando Nessie llegó, todo cambió.

--

A ella le gusta la música, pero su colección es totalmente diferente a la de Edward. Tiene una rara afición las canciones pop y rock. Es por eso que no deja ver a nadie su colección de CDs, excepto Emmett, pero a él le gusta Madona, así que no importa.

--

¿Qué es lo que extraña de su vida humana, después de los bebés? La comida. La primera vez en su viaje de caza, vio a Carlisle romper el cuello de un jaguar y el correr de la sangre del pobre e indefenso animal. El chasquido audible de la espina del animal la hizo estremecerse. ¿Cómo esto no sería un homicidio?

--

No sabe cuál fue su primera impresión de Alice y Jasper. Eran demasiado… extraños. Pero por lo menos tendría una compañera para ir de compras.

--

Una vez pensó porque conducía un convertible en uno de los lugares más lluviosos de América. Edward se lo hizo ver muchas veces. _Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo._

* * *

_Realmente la última fue mi favorita... jajaja es que es tan... real jajaja. Bueno dejando de lado eso... Agradezco los reviews... y como siempre... No hay autora que no lo haga... pido más..._

_NOTA: Todo review será agradecido en persona por Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, etc.... xD_


End file.
